


Film at Eleven

by Dannell Lites Archivist (offpanel_archivist)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-16
Updated: 2001-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offpanel_archivist/pseuds/Dannell%20Lites%20Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night with the batfolks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Film at Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Dannell Lites, who passed away in 2002, with the permission of her family. Posting date approximate.
> 
> \--
> 
> SPIFFY DISCLAIMER THINGIE!
> 
> Ah do not own The Batman nor any of the other folks that inhabit this fic! DC Comics does! Ah'm only borrowing them! So please don't sue moi! 
> 
> Rated G for Pure As The Driven Snow:):)
> 
> This fic is in answer to Dark Lady's challenge to let us see how The Bat spends his down time:):)

Popcorn?" inquired Bruce Wayne.

"Lightly salted with double butter, Sir!" responded Alfred Pennyworth with a cheerful smile at his employer.

"Triple Jolt Cherry Soder Cola?"

"Indubitably, Master Bruce!"

"Double stuffed Choco Fluff Candy bars?"

"Two dozen, Sir!"

The millionaire playboy smiled, checked it off his List, and glanced around.

"Clark, Suprman, Kent?"

Like a truant schoolboy, the Metropolis Marvel and leader of the Justice League of America, shot his hand into the air and cried, "Present and accounted for!"

"Timothy, Robin, Drake?"

"YO!" grinned the third Robin.

"Barbara, Oracle, Gordon?"

"Right here, Boss!"

"Jean-Paul, Azrael, Valley?"

"Oui!" the young French hero returned, smiling.

"Cassandra, Batgirl, Caine?"

In silence, the young martials arts pehnomena waved her hand to indicate her presence, then scooted closer to Jean - Paul Valley, who blushed. Tim Drake snickered and received a stern look from his mentor for his trouble.

Narrowing his eyes, The Batman frowned. Someone was missing. This would not do. Not for something of this importance, at any rate. It was very unlike the young man in question, too.

"Dick, Nightwing, Grayson?"

"On his way, Sir!" supplied the ever faithful butler, Alfred Pennyworth. "Traffic, I'm afraid."

"Ah." The tall leader of the BatClan sighed his obvious disappointment. "Sorry Dick," the Dark Knight nuttered. "You snooze ... you lose ... "

Just then, the anticipation was broken by the arrival of another heralded by the loud splash of water and the fleeting scent of the salt sea.

"Arthur!" Batman chuckled. "Just in time!"

"Blasted Japanese whalers!" grumbled the Sea King as he seated himself. "Almost made me late! Let's see them catch their limit without those harpoon guns! I didn't miss anything did I?" Amid reassurances of the King of Atlantis' timely arrival, The Batman seated himself.

"Let's get this show on the road, then!" he instructed. "Roll'em!"

Obediently, the BatComputer's giant screen exploded with light and the viewers found themselves swepted away to another time and place.

"You speak treason, Sir!" snarled the villainous Guy of Gisbourne, his mustache atwitch with wrath.

"Fluently!" agreed a sneering Robin of Locksly.

Soon the air was filled with the ring of swordplay and the boasts of mighty adventurous men. Bruce Wayne settled back into his comfortable seat with a contented sigh and saluted the screen with his Triple Jolt Cherry Soder Cola.

"You tell them, Errol!" he crowed.

 

The End


End file.
